Captured
by Gabriel Polaris Skye
Summary: A new book for Chronicles of Ancient Darkness and Spirit Animals, with new characters and setting!
1. Prologue

My name is Tove. I am from the Panthera Clan, until recently, I have been driven from camp.

One peaceful night, in the middle of a perfectly normal clan meeting, the Eldest Elder had proclaimed me as 'too much trouble to handle'. I was the best junior hunter in the clan, bringing back the most kill from weekly hunts.

Throwing me out of the clan would cause their fresh kill to decrease rapidly. Still, they hoisted me up and removed my war paint. They only company I had was my mangy panther, Claw. And so, here I am, alone in the west part of the forest.

The forest belongs to the Panthera Clan. From what the Panthers lack in combat, they make up for their speed and stealth. There are in total seven clans, the most powerful being the proud Lions of Leo Clan, prowling the savannah. Tigris Clan, known for their strength, roam the dense taiga, along with Onca and Pardus Clan in the jungle, boarderd by the Lupus Clan grasslands. The snowy mountain peaks are inhabited by Puma and Uncia Clan, constantly rivaling each other for prey.

I kneel down and stroke Claw on the head. He yawns and stretches, then prods aways, in search of food. His ebony fur camouflages against the midnight sky, filled with the stars of ancient ancestors.

None would agree that the Panthers are the mightest of the beasts, but stealthy we are, second only to the Tigers.

Seconds later, I hear a soft rustling in the bushes nearby. It was definitely not Claw. I blow into a small instrument made of bone, and he sprints back to my side, mouth matted with blood from his recent meal, growling. The bushes sway even more.

A shrill voice breaks the silence, _"_ It's _about time, Son of Darkness."_


	2. Chapter 1

I sit beside the campfire, with Claw by my side, gently snoring. The old woman sits on the other side of the campfire, blowing a rather, strange leaf instrument. It gives out a melodious sound, and drowns out the music of the cicadas. She finally looks up. She wears a distinctive amulet around her neck. A brown hood is still covering her face.

"It's about time I explained everything to you, my child." Her voice rasps through the night air, ancient, but distant.

"Do I know you?" I ask, confused.

The woman smiles, revealing crooked yellow teeth. She pulls off her hood… and I gasp. Her eyes. What should have been filled with warm brown eyes were now empty sockets. Her face wrinkles with age, with a beak-like nose jutting out above her crooked smile. On her shoulder, she is draped with the skin of a leopard. She holds a stick, with canine teeth hanging from the tip of the old piece of wood.

"Who are you?" I ask in wonder. The woman crosses her legs in a relaxing position.

"I am Ora from Pardus Clan, also known to my people as the Keeper of Prophe-"

"Wait, do you mean you are the Eldest Elder of Leopard Clan?"

"I would appreciate if you don't interrupt. Now, where was I… Oh, yes, the Keeper of Prophecies et cetra… I am the Mage of Pardus Clan. Tell me, my child, who is your father?"

"Tom of Panthera Clan."

A look of recogntion flashes on the woman's face. "Tom, as in the Panthera Mage?"

I nod.

"Do you know who is your mother?"

"My father rarely talks about her. She died in a fire before I was born."

"Interesting…" the Ora mutters, narrowing her eyes. "Your father kept everything secret from you. Come with me to our camp. We should let our leader know immediately."

Claw starts pawing at the ground anxiously. He turns and runs toward the trees, scratching the bark, desperate to get up. Without any hesitation, I bound up the ledge, and position Claw under my arm. Ora is still on the ground, looking at me suspiciously.

I climb back down. "Sorry, Claw is always a bit jumpy around strangers." I glare a look of daggers at the panther, which he entirely missed.

The Ora pulls a small bone instrument from her cloak. She blows into a hole on the top. It makes no sound, but Claw starts to roll on the ground, pawing at his ears.

Seconds later, I hear a soft noise from the trees. I look up; there is nothing but the emerald green leaves growing from twigs.

All of a sudden, a gust of wind streakes past my face and I see a blur of black and gold appear in front of my eyes.

And as quickly as it came, it was gone.

I turn to look at the woman. Beside her now stands a giant golden cat with black patches spotted on its delicate fur. Its body ripples with muscles, canine teeth sharp as knives. _A leopard._

The leopard bares its teeth at us, tail curling menacingly. Beside me, Claw growls and bares his teeth too.

Ora smiles at the two cats,"Now, now, Uraza, these are our guests. No need to get alll tense."

I gasp at the mention of that name,"Uraza, as in one of the Great Soul-Beasts? No way!"

Uraza is indeed great. She even has those legendary violet eyes, clear as crystal lakes, glistening with a hint of understanding and wisdom.

"But…how? The Soul-Beasts died saving our land from the soul-eaters long ago!"

"And now they are back. Didn't you hear? Briggan the Wolf has also returned, along with Jhi the Panda and Essix the Falcon. He is now partnered with your grandfather, Torak. Essix the Falcon is partnered with your grandmother, Renn. Jhi remains unfound, but we have sensed traces of her presence recently."

"Wow!" I gawp at the leopard, Claw looking away.

"It's time you met our leader. Follow me!" Ora beckons to me and Claw. Uraza follows behind, clearly full of energy.

Before long, I smell a crisp scent of roast meat hanging in the air.

We were nearing the camp.


End file.
